wishful ambush
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: my first smut and it was for a friend who wanted...toys... so tel me what you think! be brutal with your hate if you want but not a yaoi hater. WARNING: it most likely wont be the best but i tried hard.


I am so dead even if this somehow works! Maybe I should call it quits before something really bad happens…. I shake myself. No, get a grip! You already have what you need and the trap is set you have to go through with it. I listen to the voice in my head and continue following Daryl into the woods. He is tracking a buck a few miles away so I have a while to get myself mentally ready. He stops and looks around. I fall to the ground in hiding. I thank the heavens for the stealth I have been given. He turns ninety degrees to the left and starts walking again. I wait a few seconds and continue my slightly stalkerish well…. Stalking. He has been following the fake trail for a while. I guess those private lessons have been paying off with him. He finally finds the trap a few minutes later. A white rabbit sits in the middle of his path. He takes aim and shoots it between the eyes. I mentally cheer for him. He goes to claim his prize but when he grabs it a snare snags his wrist. I burst into action. I take the rest of the wire and tie his hands together in front of him and put all my wait on top of him. He thrashes a bit of course.

"Daryl, calm down please!" he freezes and turns his head around to look at me.

"Rice Flower? What the hell? Untie me!" he tries to get his hands free. I immediately slide my hands under his shirt and start playing with his nipples.

"What if I don't want to?" I whisper seductively in his ear. He groans lowly in his throat.

"You have balls to jump me like this," I smile at him and lift his shirt over his head to rest around his arms to cause more of a restraint. I rub myself against him hoping he feels my bulge. He turns his head and captures my lips. I push my tongue in his mouth not allowing this dominance to slip away. He allows me to take control but when we part he bites my lip.

"I'm gonna fuck your ass so hard later you'll not be able to walk for a week." I decide to make this last. I kiss his shoulder and work my way down his back with harsh sucking along with some nibbling. His breathing gets heavier when I reach his pant line. I ghost my hand between his legs and rub the bulge in his pants. His breathing hitches from the surprise. I smirk to myself so happy to be in control for once. Looking at the small bag I brought, I decide it's time to take it out. He gasps from the sudden vibrations from the vibrator. "Shit Glenn where did you get this?"

"On my last run into town. I hid it under the powdered baby formula." I feel him chuckle.

"Poor Ass Kicker, her food was touching a sex toy." I pinch the nipple the vibrator wasn't pleasing and I get bold.

"Remember I'm in control," I whisper in his ear. He shivers, his attempt at a glare filled with lustful need. I unbutton his pants and pull all of it off. My heart pounds seeing Daryl naked below me. He looks behind him completely horny.

"Well hurry up," like I ever listen to him. I go back to stroking his boner while playing with his nipples with my toy. He moans freely from the multiple touches. "Damn it put it in already!" he growls. I mentally picture him fingering himself with how desperate he sounded. I decide to please him more. I take the vibrator and play at his entrance. Daryl pulls back taking in the whole thing.

"Oh fuck that feels good." I start moving it in and out trying to find his prostate. My boner starts to get sore from the neglect and I won't be able to control myself for much longer. Daryl lets out a muffled cry and I feel myself precum. I take out the vibrator and replace it quickly with my own pulsing dick. I thrust slowly into him at a steady pace. Daryl pulls his head back and makes an animal like growl of pleasure. Slowly I speed up till Daryl almost screams. I realize instantly it was his prostate so I hit it mercilessly loving Daryl's reaction. Soon I cum into him riding it out. When I pull out I feel myself being flipped roughly on my stomach. Daryl is on top of me growling.

"How did you-"

"I got out of that a little after your toy came out." I notice he is still hard. "I made myself not cum just so I can do this." He spreads my legs and puts his dick into me. I scream from the pain. He kisses me sloppily and starts ramming himself inside me. He finds m prostate and I bite my lip till it bleeds to keep myself from screaming. Daryl sees the blood and licks it off then slips his tongue in my mouth for a long and brutal kiss. I look at him knowing my newly hardened dick is about to let out its load.

"Let it out Glenn." We both orgasm together breathing hard in each other's ear. He kisses my cheek and gets up to get dressed.

"You're sexy when you try to dominate me." I blush and look away. He tosses my pants at me. When I'm fully dressed he embraces me and kisses me sweetly. "Come on I still have to find dinner and you're not leaving." I gap at him. He knows I hate to go hunting. I pick up my stuff and follow him knowing I won't win the argument anyway. I bump into him however. He puts his hand in my bag, grabs the vibrator and throws it in a shallow hole. "But I won't let it happen again." He smirks loving to win each argument. I glare halfheartedly just proud I dominated him once.

**A/N: holy cheese nips! This is what I get for reading Daryl Glenn almost 24/7. So tell me how I did cause if I suck this is coming down and I will forever stick to fluff.**


End file.
